Forum:A lightbulb just clicked on
It's about the G-Man. I was reading an article and it reminded me that these episodes are about how the G-Man loses control of you and what he does to deal with that. Maybe, knowing the G-Man was controlling Gordon, Eli sent the Vorts to deal with him. Now, pissed off to say the least, the G-Man sent the Advisors to deal with Eli. This doesn't technically make the G-Man evil or bad, but rather neutral. And it raises more questions. It still doesn't answer questions about who he is, or what he wants with Gordon, or even what firckn side he is on. God will we ever know? :Yeah, but something doesn't fit: If G-Man was going to kill Eli, why would he have bothered to send him an important message only minutes prior? Why give vital information to a man about to kick the bucket? Maybe his death was the so called unforeseen consequence.--Eateroftheflame 22:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) That would explain why the Vortigaunts appeared at exactly the right time in Episode One, but there's no reason to believe the G-Man has any control over the Advisors. We have every reason to believe the Combine are the G-Man's enemy. --MattyDienhoff 10:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: I'm not saying that he has "control" over the Advisors, but it's not to hard to say "Hey, dudes. Eli Vance, Gordon Freeman, and a giant rocket are at White Forrest. Heres a back way in."" then exit stage left before a bloody murder, mesa style you know. I believe that the G-Man cares nothing for Earth, but is an enemy of the Combine. I also have a small thought that we was a last ditch effort for Earth, like a kinda "do whatever it takes" agent, and was able to get his hands on a portal gun from Apeture. I don't know about the speech problem, must have been beaten as a child or something. I think the speech problem is because he doesn't know the language very well. He is probably some type of alien, and the english language comes hard to him. That's why he studders. --Imhumpinurhead 19:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I think the prolonged usage of a portal gun causes speech disorders :) --azder 15:48, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :He looked at the operational end, didn't he?--Sandwichman2449 00:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I have a different theory. It's obvious that the G-man is not human, but it is my belief that he is not even a mortal, physical being, but more of a catilyst, a force to keep things moving. However, as such things are, forces require something to create them or cause them, explaining the G-man's "employers". This would explain many things: his voice because, being an incorporeal being, he is unfamiliar with the concept of audible speech; his ability to appear and reappear at will; his access to many different places, universes, and such things in miliseconds; and most other things that have gone unexplained. ~HironStake The idea that Eli sent the Vortigaunts is definitely inaccurate, I'm afraid. Don't forget Elis' suprise to find Alyx and Gordon still alive at the beginning of episode one. If he had sent the Vortigaunts to save them, don't you think he might have had at least some idea that they might be alive? I don't see why the g-man would have had to send the advisers, either. We know that Breen had told the advisers of the troubles on earth, and that the combine in the citadel blew the reactor to let the advisors through (watch the ending sequence of episode one). Why would the g-man have to be involved? I mean, the combine knew where white forest was, and all the combine advisors had to do was fly in, nothing other than dog seems to be able to stop them anyway. The idea that the G-man is a cosmic force is also largely flawed. You may be able to describe him as the user of a cosmic force, but as vortigaunts appear to have many of the same powers as him, and they are merely a race that complete these feets through technological prowess (along with a few interesting biological characteristics). While vortigaunts seem to not have entirely equal abilities to the g-man, they are not far off, and can (as we see at the beginning of episode one) occasionally out manouvre him. Also I'd like to point out that the g-man clearly has limitations to what he can do to achieve his goals. He only seems to be able to reveal himself to a limited number of people. I think this is worth remembering. There is a story by Isaac Asimov, entitled "spell my name with an s", which describes an entity who, for a dare, attempts to make an incredible change to the world with a minimal intervention. I think that story may have more relevence to valves' work than you would realise... (Dylan) :Half the stuff you just said was entirely wrong, you realize that, don't you? I, for one, think that the G-Man just watches everything that takes place popping in when needed. He only directly interacts with Gordon and the Vortigaunts. Also note that Gordon "works" for the G-Man, so he only is concerned with him, really. Perhaps the Advisors appearance at the end of episode two was the doing of another power much like that of the G-Man. Could be one of the G-Man's "employers". Hopefully episode three will clears some things up. Prospektor 17:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Actually he also communicates with Adrian Shepard, and is seen communicating with a scientist in the original game (who is later seen attacked and killed by headcrabs), an un-named, high ranking officer during the opposing force boot camp, Oddessa Cubbage in half life 2, whom he gives Freemans' RPG to, and I'm fairly certain that there are other times when he's seen communicating with others, although I don't recall them off hand. Also, I don't see why the events at the end of episode two have to be anything special. Advisors can fly and (as far as we have seen) cannot be injured with conventional weapons. Why, then, is it such a suprise that two were able to penetrate white forest defences which have already been ravished by striders, leaving little time for the human populace to recuperate before an attack by an emeny which has never before been defeated. Naturally they make their primary attack upon an isolated group of the leadership in order to break down the control within the revolution without imediately arousing suspicion. This is what may be described as a "tactical manouvre", I don't understand why people seem to have such trouble understanding it. The advisors are part of an empire spanning across multiple universes, for gods' sake, do you honestly think they managed so much conquest without the use of tactics? Consider the tactical ability of hunters, do you really think that they are the tactical peak of the empire? (Dylan) "Ravished by Striders" Uh...I think you mean "ravaged", lol. @Dylan: Oh, forgot about the other folk the G-Man has talked to. Thanks for pointing that out. However, When I wrote, "the doing of another power" I meant that someone else, equivalent to that of the G-Man, sent them in/told them where to go and who to kill or whatever. I take it as no surprise that they are aware of using tactics to weaken their foes or even that advisors can fly. Prospektor 23:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Nope, ravished was definitely the right term, comic effect, don't you know? I still see no need for another apparently omnipotent being commanding the advisors, I'm sure they are perfectly capable of making attacks of their own free will. After all, we are distinctly aware of their administrative work within the combine (they can be seen on many occasions as being Dr Breens' means of communication with the empire as a whole), why could they not have merely worked out for themselves that straight after a strider attack would be when white forest would be at its' weakest? No offense meant, naturally, I simply see this theory as being lacking in any reason. I have had an interesting thought about the g-man though. Namely, the fact that we describe the g-man as a "man". The nihilanth agrees on this point, tha the g-man is not a man like Freeman is, and lets face it, did Freeman ever see him with his pants down? Did anyone??? You go on g-mod right now and look at the g-mans' crotch (okay, I know, slightly creepy, but who cares). Now look me in the eye and tell me that you were aware of a bulge of some description. I think it is quite plain that the g-man is, in actual fact, the g-woman. Perhaps the correct term would be g-person, I don't know, but what I do know is this would solve many previously unanswered questions. As many as... one. Hmm, maybe I should try a shorter style of argument in the future. Maybe I should have become a barrister... (Dylan) Meh, no offense taken it was just a thought from my always turning mind. You bring up some good points about the G-Man....or I guess G-Person. But, as I'm sure you already know, I guess he's speculated as man because of how we perceive him as one. He has a male voice and looks like a male.Prospektor 15:34, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I wasn't being entirely serious, I don't really think that the g-man is a woman. I just thought it made an amusing theory. I was quite disappointed you didn't offer a new theory for me to trash, I thought that was why the internet was invented? ;p (Dylan) Hahaha, naw all the theories I've thought up of either don't make sense or have been shot down by dozens of people already. I guess the only other theory I have is that the G-Man was created by Black Mesa from a super top secret operation that was run by Dr.Breen and some other scientists. Other than that I have nothing other than the usual "Trans-dimensional being" thing with a speech impediment. If you want to shoot those down, be my guest :-P. Oh, didn't realize you weren't serious about the G-Woman thing. Stupid emotionless text :-P. Prospektor 16:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, trans-dimensional being is the most likely answer, I must admit. I'm fairly confident in saying that the g-man wasn't created at black mesa, he appears to hold some form of administrative power there, after all (although evidently not as much power as Dr Breen). Also you'd have to take into account his affiliation with the HECU, it seems well outside the realms of black mesa, and he could hardly be allowed administrative positions there now, could he? This is why I hate the internet, you can never be sure if someone is being serious or not.Dylan Bobson 13:37, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Guess we'll just have to wait 'till episode 3 comes out. and even so, it won't be the end of all that is Half-Life. Prospektor 23:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) This is a pretty good thread! I'd like to say I think we can dismiss the presence of advisors at, what is now, the end of Eli's life, as the work of a higher power like the G-man. We know they were present at the White forest assault when Gordon defends the secondary silo. Just as you begin to close the doors, you see one floating creepily above it. Secondly, there is a small theory going around that Dr. Breen's mind...or at least perhaps his memories, are now shoved in an advisors body. He mentions "a host body" while speaking with one just before Gordon and Alyx chase him down, and, if I remember right from the Wiki, one of the advisor models from Episode one says something like Breen_Advisor, which might explain its violent behavior during that episode when Gordon and Alyx witness it. It's safe to assume that one, it's possible two advisors, in their obviously heightened intellect, awaited personell from the base to leave the safety of the bunker, ESPECIALLY given that the Citadel had the copy of Judith's transmission, and therefore realized the resistance would try to leave the base and track her down, AND, if Breens mental essence still does exist, he is PISSED. Not only does he lose power over City 17 and the might of his off-world allies, but his creepily calm voice and original human body. As for the G-man, I think it's important to remember he seems to be incapable of witnessing all. He does not appear whatsoever in Episode One, and only appears after he makes contact in Episode Two. It's almost as if he could not "find" Gordon until the Vorts were distracted, and can only track him when he's relatively aware of his goals. That's an interesting limitation, which speaks against the possibility of omnipotence, so despite his powers, he is NOT god-like. I think it's entirely likely he is an alien being, like the Vortiguants, but that he has greater control in the "Vortessence", and unlike the Vorts, does not require Larval Extract to continue to do incredible things, but still, is limited to a sort of line of sight. That could be an important plot point later, since he is more powerful, but can only effect what he sees, whereas the Vorts are less powerful, but all are, apparently, linked telepathically, and therefore "wiser." Am I off topic yet?I am the Alpha and the LAMBDA 06:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I lol'd at "lost his creepily calm voice". Can't wait for Episode 3 now. I NEED CLOSURE. Coming Second 12:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::I, for one, find the 'Breen in a host body' angle compelling. After all, you never really see Breen die at the end of Half-Life 2, and there's some innuendo to suggest it. The replay of his conversation about a host body just before the Advisor pod shows up in the tube in Episode One, for example. More interesting, I think, is that in the end scene in Episode Two, there's some implied seniority between the two Advisors. One captures and clutches Eli, before deferring to the other Advisor, who then proceeds to kill him. Why didn't the first one do it? Perhaps because one is Breen and has authority over the other? Maybe I'm just grasping at straws and seeing something that isn't there, but like I said, I find it compelling. :P --MattyDienhoff 16:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I must admit I also find the comments at the end of half life 2 likely to suggest Dr Breen being in a host body, but I personally see no benefit of it from the combine perspective. Dr Breen is, after all, not particularly capable as a leader, whereas advisors appear to be a fundamental part of the leadership. If we do presume Breen to be one of the advisors at the end of episode 2, I would suggest that he was more likely the more recessive advisor. He is, after all, under instruction of advisors before being given a "host body", and the recessive one appears more aggressive towards Eli than the other (brain consumption aside). I don't want it to be so, it makes the ending of half life 2 pretty pointless, but I have to accept that this is what valve are clearly suggesting.Dylan Bobson 16:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It does make sense, though. If Mossman told Breen about the location Black Mesa East, she probably revealed the locations of some other Resistance bases. So that could explain the Advisors unexpected arrival. Prospektor 19:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I certainly see your point. We have, however, no reason to believe that Breen was the exclusive holder of knowledge of locations. We've seen proof that the combine record conversations with some frequency (eg Breens conversation with the advisor at the end of HL2 being shown in ep1), and we know that Breen and Mossman were in contact via a video link so some description (this explains her locking herself in the room in Elis' lab). Therefore it is likely, if not certain, that the combine already have information on the location of the base. I don't know, it just seems implausible to me that he would be worth saving when there are so many other ways you could find the rebel base; Especially considering that they have no actual knowledge of the missile untill the advisors get to white forrest (or, at least, there is no reason for them to know about it that I can see). (Dylan) Perhaps we're over-analyzing a bit here, but it was always really apprent to me that the Advisors knew where to find Eli because, well, they had just been attacking White Forest for the last few hours. Of course that calls into question how they knew it was there to attack, but I'm assuming it was the same thing as Black Mesa East. "Concievably, we could have taken Dr. Vance at any point in the last six months". I also am enamored with the idea of Breen as a conscience-transfered Advisor. I noticed a little bit of seniority with Eli's killer's as well. Is the one that DOG annihilates the one that kills Eli? It's been a couple months since I last played EP 2. Cosmis 07:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) As I recall, Dog fails to kill either of them; You see them both fly off together, pure as day. Also, they new about black mesa east on the basis that Mossman was working on the inside, so while they may have already known about the location of white forest, it seems rediculous to me that they would have waited so long to make an attack; Especially when all the rioting kicked off. More likely they discovered it later by monitoring resistance movements. Always a nice thought provoking topic though. (Dylan)